Aristocrat and a Pirate
by jackismyboo
Summary: COTBP and AWE never happened, Two people one from society the other a pirate hate each other from their different classes, yet they are so much alike in many ways. Fall in love and face the difficulty of their choices
1. ChapterUn: Elizabeth's society

**A/N: This is my latest fanfic, DMC and COTBP never happened. **

**Summery: Elizabeth has grown in a high society life and Jack has not, they meet each other is the worse circumstance and despise the other because they are of different class. Yet they are so much alike, stubborn, quick-witted, intelligent, both are trapped like a bird, even though Jack is a pirate he feels trapped. Along the way they start have feelings for the other they never thought of feeling and they help the other feel free but when Elizabeth's father and her fiancé find out they try and Kill Jack and ruin him. Elizabeth has never disappointed her father but when she tells him she loves jack he is outraged and Elizabeth doesn't care what he thinks, now Will and her father and the navy are out for Jack. Will love keep them together or will society break them apart?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pirates and unfortunately I never will**.

**Aristocrat and a Pirate**

**Chapter UN: Elizabeth's society and background**

Elizabeth's POV:

I was fortunate enough to be born into society.

My father was a Gentleman, my mother a lady. They married only because my mother was pregnant with me. If any one found out about the pregnancy my mothers name would be taken in vain and would be a disgrace to her family and society, which would a black mark on her life forever, so she had no choice but to marry my father.

I grew up in England learning how to speak, sit and eat. I didn't have a choice in a say, a woman is to speak when spoken to, never interrupt a man, or give a judge on an opinion. The man or gentlemen are the superior. I woman must sit up right, do the bidding of her spouse, her hands are always to be soft because rough hands show a lady of work, and less beauty. A woman must be married by a man of her own society or she will forever be humiliated. She must keep her figure skinny; it shows handsomeness to her person. I grew up learning these ways of society.

I had everything in the world given to me.

I didn't know my parents very well. I was given a maid to do my bidding and take care o f me, she was my nanny.

Though I never knew my parents does not mean I didn't ever see them. They had their own vocation to think about. My mother was always into parties, that she always had guest for cocktails and would tête-à-tête about the person who was unable to attend, or they would prate about the latest fashion.

My mother was a beautiful woman, many men have fallen in love with her, and the reason she slept with my father was for his money for he heirs a large fortune and owns half of Liverpool. She never intended to give birth to me at such a young age, she was only seventeen, my father was thirty then. My father is a great man, he is a lord and he heirs a large fortune. The family name The Swann's is a family for many generations ad the great family name al ends on me, he was greatly disappointed my mother did not birth a boy.

It was said my mother had many affairs, and my father knew about them all, but he did nothing to prevent them.

She happened to die on consumption when I was seven. Many people, who she had castigated, spoke ill of her and her evil ways.

At her funeral I never shed a tear, or when I heard of her death I did not cry. I did not know her well enough to care if she were alive or not.

My father now a widower didn't seem at all affected by her death. I didn't know if he truly loved her or not I guess it didn't matter.

All my frocks were dyed black. This is called the times or mourning. That is another way of society when a relative dies in your family the woman wear black to show that they respect the dead and someone died in their family.

The years that followed I still had to wear black; I had to for three years. My father didn't ever seem sad that he lost his wife, or I never seem to see it, he was always so fathomable.

Things changed when my mother died, my father stopped bringing company to our property, and he started acquainting me, he demanded I learn to read and write, most woman don't learn to read and write because that is usually the mans job. A gentleman goes to school to learn education; a woman goes to class to be a lady, I learned the alphabet and how to read and write, books always seemed to interest me, I loved how you can read about anything and it takes you on an adventure to another place all in paper and ink.

I read a book on how a man and a woman, who are two different people, fall in love. In the end the man believes his love is dead and quickly poisons himself, The woman wakes from her slumber to see the love of her life dead and she stabs herself. They die and live together for eternity.

From reading that beautiful book it reminded me of my late mother, I asked my father if he missed her, he told me that a gentlemen doesn't express emotion, it only shows his weakness. From then on I never cried nor show my feelings I didn't want my father to see me weak.

One day my father got a letter from the king asking him to govern a new land, and support England's soil. My father accepted, happy to oblige and become governor.

We sailed across the Atlantic Ocean. I was so happy to sail on a ship it was the most exciting event of my life. I ever so enjoyed the gust of wind and the sun on my skin. My father was keen on me to not be in the sun very long a woman has to be pale like a porcelain doll; the sun darkens the woman complexion, which shows the woman works and that is highly intolerable in my society.

The place we embarked on is Port Royal.

I was twelve when I first came to Port Royal. A few hundred people already lived here, but there was no Governor or Navy about. We as in my father and I and our maids and servants settled in the biggest mansion at the top of a hill overlooking Port Royal and the ocean.

Our Port grew in size and population. We were known around the Atlantic. We forbid Pirates from ever entering; if they should it would be the gallows for them. We were also great traders, sailors around the world came here for the best trades.

Many suitors had asked my hand in marriage, all my father chose for me. I declined all. None seemed to interest me in any matter. I did happen to take interest in a man, he was a blacksmith. His name is William Turner, a fine man, a good man. I met him in the shop he works at, Mr. Brown is the owner, and he is merely his craftsmen. I was to invite Mr. Brown to a ball where owners and gentlemen get together and discuss money. He was not there but William; we talked as I waited for Mr. Brown to be present. After a few hours I also invited William to go to the ball.

He attended the ball he was the easiest man to talk to. I knew my father wasn't very happy about me around him, he is lower than me, and he is not of our society. It would be a disgrace if his daughter took interest in a blacksmith it was uncalled for.

My father took immediate actions and promoted William to Commodore, for Will was forced into my society.

I am now engaged to that said man. William became gentlemen, no longer a blacksmith.

William now does what gentlemen usually do, he smoke cigars, he drinks wine, he bets their bets, many woman has observed his propriety, and would not think that a week ago he was only a blacksmith. Now that I am engaged to him I have become his and his only.

Ambassador Warner has moved back to England and William has moved in their nice home, my father had provided for him. Now he and my father go in deep conversations about providence and prepossession, conversations they wouldn't dare speak to if he were still a blacksmith.

My father always gloats that I have the beauty like my mother, I am told everyday from Sir Commodore Turner. This is his new name.

Now at age twenty and one I have become a lady. I am engaged and oblivious as the world takes a huge turn in my life, little did I know what my future behold for me.


	2. ChapterDeux: Captain Jack Sparrow

**Chapter deux: Captain Jack Sparrow's life**

Jacks POV:

I was fortunate enough to learn the life's miserable pain at a younger age than older. I knew what it felt like to lose something so dear to me.

Everything I own was not given to me; I had to pay to get what I want.

I was born in British Colonial India, for my mum was Indian, my father a sailor. My father died when I was too young to know him. But I will always remember the stories my mother told me about my father and how he never gave up and he sacrificed everything he had to be with my mother because he knew that it was the right choice, he chose love over power.

my mum took care of me her whole life, until she died from Cholera. I was an orphan and England navy made me a privateer. I worked for East India trading Company for many years until I was at the age of seventeen, I owned the Wicked Wench the best ship in the ocean, it was the only thing I had at the time, but I didn't care.

Cutler Beckett assigned me a task to bring slaves from Africa to Britain for him, which is what East India Trading company was all about to trade slaves. I did what I was told and I sailed to Africa, among the way from bringing the new slaves to Britain I realized that I was losing their freedom, that once my ship decks, they are no longer aloud to do what they please. Freedom meant the whole world to me along with my ship. I brought them back and went back to England empty handed. I told Beckett what I did and he branded me a pirate telling me that I was daft. A pirate is punished to be hanged if caught, so I had no choice but to flee, Mr. Beckett demanded the Wicked Wench to sink to the bottoms of the depths. I felt much hatred for that man but it was not a time to wallow in my grief.

I set out to find Davy Jones, captain of the Flying Dutchman. I traded my soul for the Wicked Wench to come from the depths, he liked the idea and he did what I bargained.

I found a crew in Tortuga, and we sailed out for two years doing as we pleased. I was viciously mutinated upon but I held a grudge for one man, the man who took my place as captain. I luckily found my ship and shot him and got me self another crew.

That is my great legend, and I will never hold it down. As long as I have my ship and freedom nothing would take that place.

I have slept with many women in my life, none that I had ever loved. What was love anyways? It was just another excuse for a male and a female to sleep with the opposite sex, which is what I did every time I visit Tortuga.

Tortuga the best bloody Pirate Port in the whole Atlantic, no man feels lonely, and all the rum you can drink.

I am now currently sailing southwest, I need supplies for my crew and I. Port Royal is the closest port around. Pirates are not aloud there but that won't stop the great Captain Jack Sparrow,

Seemingly nothing will stop me. I knew that now, but in the future, I will be greatly thwarted.


	3. ChapterTrois: Could it be time?

**Chapter Trois: Could it be time?**

Elizabeth's POV:

Loud knocks came from the door. I opened my eyes and my father came scrambling through the door.

"Elizabeth must it always be necessary to sleep in on a day like this?" he asked me. He turned towards the curtains and opened them up.

Sunlight came beaming in and I had to squint. "Must you open the curtains when I am waking?" I said bitterly

My father just ignored me. I got to my feet put on my robe and my father stopped me from doing the necessary fitting. "Elizabeth, Will and I bought you a present." My father said.

The maid gave me a fancy box, I hesitated gave my father a sharp look then I opened it up. There folded neat in the box was a midnight blue silk dress, one of the most beautiful dresses I ever seen.

"This is lovely father, may ask to the occasion?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"Can't her fiancé and her father dote upon her? Must she always be so inquiry?"

"I suppose not." I agreed, I am always to agree when a man gives a judgment.

"Very well, Will likes you to wear this for tonight at your engagement ball." He said then turned to leave.

I knew that was the reason why I received the dress Will would like to gloat on how he came from poor to rich and talk about the expenses and how he came upon the dress.

"Must you always squirm when I put this on you Miss?" My maid said to me "Wouldn't you be used to this by now?"

"Explain used to." I said "Used to not breathe?"

My maid quickly shut her mouth. After my corset was on I was put inside my dress. My hair was neatly on top of my head allowing me to show my neck. A woman only shows her neck in public when the town's folk all know she is taken by a man in hand or marriage.

The dress was absolutely beautiful; the shape of the dress was perfect for my body. I already showed much skin by having my neck in view, and anymore would show I am a whore, only a woman's husband is aloud to see any more skin.

My usual days in Port Royal are fairly simple, at the crack of dawn I am reading, around mid noon I go for my daily stroll In the village, at fourteen hundred I have tea with the ladies and we would prate about the latest events and news. Around eighteen hundred I would acquaint Will for any necessary needs and preparations and then I will head for slumber and wake up to do the very same thing the next day.

Today I skipped the reading, my mind was too preoccupied about my future with Will and how life would take me. I'm not even sure I love Will, I don't even know what love feels like, but I find Will very interesting I never felt anything more. I don't tell him I love him nor he ever me. I find that showing feelings makes you weak, I don't cry, or pout, or show I am excited, or tell someone I love them. I believe showing feelings shows lack of propriety. I always looked up to my father, and did everything he asked, and I will prove I am strong just like him, power is the way of life and that is my opinion too.

I decided I am going to go walk on my daily stroll. AS I entered the village many heads turned my ways but as a lady of society I just walk on by without even noticing. AS I was walking I saw many absurd looking people, woman wearing dirty aprons, hair out of place, men sweaty and children running around in the street. But the most absurd person I saw was this queer looking man, wearing a tricorn hat, high boots, a slash and dreadlocks with trinkets hanging from them. What has this world come to, soon there will be woman dressed up as men.  
I walked over to the docks and watched all the boats pass by, what a beautiful sight. I decided I wanted to get closer to the water to get a better view. The farther I went the deeper the ocean gets. I finally got to the end of the docks. I was standing there for a few minutes, I saw the queer looking man watching me. He and I are the only ones at the dock. As I turned back towards the ocean the board cracked and I fell into the water. The last thing I saw was the man leaving.

AS I am a woman I have never learned to swim, women are not aloud to do athletic activities that are what the men do, we drink tea and gossip, we learn to be proper ladies and we learn how to knit play the piano and sing.

I was drowning and no one was there to save me, I kicked my feet I moved my hands but the weight of my corset was bringing me deeper and deeper. I closed my eyes as my life was coming farther and farther away from me. I saw the light and I felt a hand grab me. Could it be time?


	4. ChapterQuatre: Savior

**Chapter Quatre: The savior**

Jack POV

I had arrived at Port Royal, the most famous trading Port in all the Atlantic. My ship decked at exactly noon.

"Captain?" My faithful first mate Mr. Gibbs asked for instructions to when I will be coming back.

"Dawn tomorrow, Keep to the code." I ordered.

I decided to go sight seeing and strolled in the village. I saw many interesting things. This was defiantly a very fancy port. Woman where dressed nice, men did great work, the children looked spick and span and healthy, but the most interesting person I saw was a lady, she was wearing midnight blue silk dress, her hair was on top of her head, she has porcelain skin, golden hair and the most beautiful face I ever seen. But from her constant swaying she is a woman of society, you know the snot nosed spoiled ones. I wanted nothing but to keep my distance from her.

I passed by her a couple of times and every time I turned my head to look at her. She had this vibe to her and no matter what I did she would lure me to her.

I decided before I go venture further into the village I would go to the ocean and look out. This would calm me down, I would talk to the sea blue sometimes and I feel like it talks back. This is my freedom, my life, my only love.

Then again I saw her, she looked my way and our eyes met, she had brown eyes, she looked vulnerable but also calm. I shook a thought out of my head that shouldn't be there, and left the docks I needed to go somewhere else. As I was walking I turned back for one more look at her and she was gone. She didn't walk fast and I would have seen her. Then it hit me she fell in the water.

I ran over to where she was last standing and took off my hat and my slash. I dived in after her. She was going down deeper and deeper every second. I grabbed her and pulled her up she didn't weigh very much. I pulled her on the dock and she was not breathing. Close up she was even more beautiful. I waited and she still wasn't breathing I ripped her dress and ripped her corset off her. She woke up coughing her skinny lungs off.

She turned her head my way and she saw my hovering over her. Her face was terrified.

She shrieked and I quickly stood up.

"Get away from me!" she demanded. I looked down at her and she looked to where I was looking. "You pervert, I am a respectful lady and you try and rape me!"

"That's nice to say to your savior." I retorted. "Don't worry your little face off love; I didn't do anything to you yet."

"Love? I am not your love! And I don't want you calling me that either, and I'll have you know I am a lady of fortune and you are...are..."

"A Pirate!" I said proudly. I knew that I should of kept my distance from her.

" Yes a pirate and you do know the consequences of coming here don't you?" She said irritated.

"Of course, and I don't care!" I waved away and left her standing there. I knew that would get her started and that is exactly what I wanted.

"You're despicable!" she snarled. I just walked on ignoring her. At least this time I will finally stay away from her. If only life was that easy.

**A/N: Don't worry by tomorrow i will have the next chapter i just couldn't wait that long to post. Hope you enjoy!!!**


	5. ChapterCinq: Engagement party

**Chapter Cinq: Engagement Party**

Elizabeth POV

That man was despicable! I walked home thinking about that horrible man and how he treated me. I don't ever remember being so angry before. My corset was ripped and so was my dress, I looked foolish. I thought many heads turned my way then, it was worse now. I ran home not daring to follow rules. I ran inside my house and demanded a maid at my service.

Luckily my father was not present or I would have a blow and I wouldn't know what to tell him, how I met a pirate, I would greatly disappoint him, he would never let me walk again in the village

"What happened Miss?" my maid quickly ran towards me as she saw me.

"A man tried and rape me." I said, well at least in my opinion he tried. He probably would of if I hadn't woken up.

"Oh! That is horrible Miss, we should tell Sir Commodore Will about this he would surly do something." She said

"No, he left." I lied; truthfully I didn't have a slightest idea.

"We should still do something Miss."

"No Estrella! I am fine and he is gone!" I said.

"Whatever you say Miss." She put me in another dress.

At this time it was now fourteen hundred. My ball will be in a few hours. I went through my head wondering what it is I am going to tell Sir Commodore Will.

Like most of my life time goes by really fast, almost too fast. The ball was ready for my appearance and I was not ready for the ball. I walked down stairs my head up avoiding eye contact and down the stairs I met Will. He put up his arm as I grabbed his hand and he escorted me around the ballroom.

"You are not wearing the dress I bought you!" He said angrily in my ear.

"Complications arose" I answered not at all feeling regret.

"It doesn't matter you still look beautiful." he said.

"Miss Swann you look dashing today darling1" Mrs. Goodwin said and we kissed each others cheeks. When a woman greets another woman, they both shall greet with kisses on the cheek. "Commodore Turner you are a lucky man!" and Will kissed her hand and she dashed away.

Mrs. Goodwin is a kind hearted lady. She is elderly and very, very, very rich her late husband was a merchant the best merchant in the entire world. He invested on many great things. He was a good man over weight with a mustache like a walrus. Mrs. Goodwin was known for her constant chit-chatting.

"Does she take a breath?" Will ask me, talking about Mrs. Goodwin.

"I doubt she would." I answered.

""Sir Commodore Turner! Nice to see you again, I say Elizabeth you look pale today!" Miss Chalkweed said. The whole time she was looking at Will.

Miss Chalkweed is a year older than me. She is age twenty and two, the same age as Will. She has a pointy nose, thick brown hair and a skinny body; she looks like she snarls too much. She had always liked Will, she and I always hated each other. We never seemed to get along.

Will kissed her hand and she giggled. Oh is her giggle something to laugh at.

"So is there a gentleman you brought tonight?" I asked her, I knew she had no one.

She shot me daggers and bowed to Will and left us alone.

The rest of the night Will and I were both greeted and congratulated. Many gentlemen and ladies were there.

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding Ding, came from my fathers glass of wine, he was tapping his spoon to get everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please? We are all gathered here tonight in this lovely ball, to congratulate my daughter Elizabeth engagement, to Sir Commodore Turner. It was love at first sight. Now as her father I am ready to give her away to a man of great honor. William Turner is a good man a fine gentleman. William and Elizabeth may your love last forever and William my daughter's is in your hands now keep her safe for me." Raises glass "To Elizabeth and William Turner!"

"To Elizabeth and William Turner!" Everyone else cheered.

Glasses clanged all around.

Boom! The ballroom doors were pushed open as the Royal Navy came barging in and they brought a prisoner who was struggling with them.

I looked at the prisoner and it was a familiar face. It was the man who tried and rape me. He was in shackles and our eyes met again, I really got a look at him this time, he had chocolate eyes, beautiful eyes, they were warm and serious all at the same time.

Sometimes you wish time would go by faster in situation like this, they just happen to come by much slower.

"You!" we both said with equal venom.

**a/n: how was that? the next chapter tomorrow hopefully. Don't worry things get more interesting in the next chapter. Jacks POV!!! **


End file.
